mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: Il girone E
Il Girone A ha iniziato le sue votazioni il 25 agosto 2010 in concomitanza con il Girone F, con il 1° round terminato il 3 settembre. Il 2° round si è tenuto tra il 21 ed il 22 settembre. La votazione finale che ha determinato una delle 8 finaliste si è tenuta il 2 ottobre. Il colore indica la posizione raggiunta nella votazione, in cui solo la prima passa al Round successivo. Nell'ordine, rosso, blu, verde, viola e nero ↓'Tabellone principale' ↓'2° Round' 1° Round Girone E1-1 ┌─'Nagato Yuki @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi (270 voti)' ─ ──'Nagato (631)'─├ Shokatsuryou Koumei (Shuri) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series (137 voti) │ (08/25) ├─ Korone @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou (122 voti) │ └─ Hoshina Utau (Tsukuyomi Utau) @ Shugo Chara! series (67 voti) Girone E2-1 │ Girone E1-2 ┌ Tachibana Kanade (Tenshi) @ Angel Beats! (646 voti) ──'Tenshi (670)'──'Tenshi (652)'──'Index @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (536 voti)' │ (09/21) │ (08/26) ├─ Suou Pavlichenko @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini (67 voti) │ │ └─ Hanasaki Tsubomi (Cure Blossom) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! (47 voti) │ │ Girone E1-3 ┌─'Lisa @ The Sacred Blacksmith (202 voti)' │ ─ ─'Lisa (79)'─ ──'Ayase Yue @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai (166 voti)' │ (08/27) ├─ Suzuki Jun @ K-ON!! (100 voti) │ └─ Takatsuki Kanade @ Asura Cryin' 2 (85 voti) │ Girone E1-4 ┌─'Iwasawa @ Angel Beats! (202 voti)' │ ───'Iwasawa (161)'─ Nino @ Arakawa under the bridge (169 voti) │ │ (08/28) ├─ Bachou Mouki (Sui) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series (93 voti) │ │ └─ Oribe Mafuyu @ Seikon no Qwaser (57 voti) │ Girone E2-1 │ Girone E1-5 ┌ Yamada Aoi @ Working!! (605 voti) Girone E ├'Aoi (748)'─── ─'Aoi (458)'├───'Ogasawara Akiko @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. (314 voti)' (10/02) │ (09/21) │ (08/30) ├─'Kyon's sister @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi (147 voti)' Aoi │ │ └─ Hirasawa Yui's classmate who sits next to her (Tachibana Himeko) @ K-ON!! (89 voti) │ │ Girone E1-6 ┌─'Kurumi Erika (Cure Marine) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! (206 voti)' │ └─ ─'Erika (197)'─ ├'Ranka Lee @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime (194 voti)' │ (08/31) ├─ Matou Sakura @ Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (87 voti) │ └─ Houjouin Seika @ Princess Lover! (82 voti) │ Girone E1-7 ┌─'Cecily Cambell @ The Sacred Blacksmith (246 voti)' │ ──'Cecily (170)'──├'Mikogami Nagisa @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo (163 voti)' │ │ (09/01) ├─ Andou Mahoro @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri (135 voti) │ │ └─ Hanazono Sakura @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! (90 voti) │ Girone E2-1 Girone E1-8 ┌'Nakamachi Kana @ Kanamemo (296 voti)' └──'Komoe (62)'── ─'Kana (190)' ─'Sangou Shizuku @ Kämpfer (231 voti)' (09/22) │ (09/02) ├─ Ryougi Shiki @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners (84 voti) │ └─ Ekaterina Kurae (Katja) @ Seikon no Qwaser (74 voti) │ Girone E1-9 ┌─'Tsukuyomi Komoe @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (277 voti)' └──'Komoe (274)'─ ├'Suzumiya Haruhi @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi (237 voti)' (09/03) ├─ Kusugawa Sasara @ ToHeart2 adplus (77 voti) └─ Minakami Misao @ Asura Cryin' 2 (55 voti)